The Language of Music
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Italian is the language of music and I ship Solangelo. Need I say more? :P I'll leave the rest to your imagination.
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISE,SURPRISE! ANYONE MISS ME?!

*Cricket chirps*

Anyone?

*Cricket continues chirping*

uuuhhh guys you there?! *feels low*

 _Jessica:You let them down Tasha. Coming up with crappy ideas lately and updating is total Percy-understand-Math level._

Percy:HEY! I DO MATH WELL!

 _Jessica:*Sighs*What's 2+2?_

Percy:...

Percy:...

Percy:That's too HARD!

 **Leo:** Penny _Jackson is LoneAuthoress's character! We are mutually co-operating using each other's characters!_

 _(Annabeth:Whoa Leo,did you just use a big word?!_

 _Calypso:There's a first time for everything._

 _Annabeth:Please tell me there WILL be a first time for Percy knowing what's 2+2)_

Penny:Nah,that's easy idiot.

Percy:Well let's see YOU answer it then!

Penny:...

Penny:*walks up to Jessica*

Jessica:What're you-

Penny:*Punches Jessica in the face*

Jessica:*faints*

Penny:*dusts hands* All done. Y'all better review while I teach Tasha how to stay on FanFiction and update better. *cracks knuckles*

Tasha:*Gulps*

* * *

What most people knew was that Apollo was the Sun God,God of Archery,Prophecies,Music( _excluding_ Haikus,he's not yet quit with his obsession over Japan) and was totally hot-in both ways. He rode the sun car/chariot and flirted with women and was rival to his daddy Zeus for having the most affairs with women-resulting in one of the most crowded cabins in Camp Half Blood.

What most people did _not_ know was that Italian was the language of music,and him being the God of Music,was fluent in Italian. And naturally,Italian was in the ichor of his children as well. It just took a certain amount of time for the button in their head to click and start Italian-ing. Most of them started their Italian once they got claimed or a few years before that.

But this story revolves around how Italian and French are so closely related;the language of Love and Music;a tale narrating a beautiful love blossoming between a certain son of Apollo and a son of Hades.

So loosen up,get your popcorn boxes,a few chocolates to ham up the love in the air( _Jessica:Anyone got Air refreshner? Me:Shut up,Jessica)_ and probably in your brain as well,make sure you're seated properly so you can read comfortably,blah,blah,blah,blah...

* * *

Will Solace gasped. His sister had just said something in Italian.

"K-Kayla!"

"What?"

 _"Posso capire italiano!"_ Will stated gleefully,"I can understand Italian!"

A small grin spread across Kayla's face. Other Apollo Cabin members looked at him happily.

"I told you it would start one time or the other."

Will jumped up and got hugs from his siblings and a few "finally's" "congrats" "Good goin' bro's".

Will was a late bloomer. The _only_ late bloomer. Almost all his siblings had caught up with their Italian as soon as they got claimed or a few weeks before or after that. He had waited for nearly 5 years,given up on himself. But every time he did so,his siblings consoled him and made him feel better,and tried to make up the loss to him by congratulating the little things he did here and there. They made him feel treasured and loved.

Now he had finally hit his Apollo spurt.

Austin playfully punched his arm,"What,now you're gonna hit a bull's eye or something?Can I trust you with a bow and pray you won't kill someone?"

Everyone laughed in the Apollo Cabin at Austin's words. Will's ears went pink.

"Hey,I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Says the guy who couldn't even hit the target."Everyone went into peals of laughter,and Will snorted.

"We'll see tomorrow,tough guy."

"Bring it on,bro."

Everyone shuffled to get ready for bed,and Will smiled at the orderly routine,how well his Cabin co-operated with him,how nice it felt to be a councillor. He glanced outside the window. Green meadows glowed dimly against the dark night sky,which was sprinkled with shimmering magical stars,twinkling with such energy,so warm and comforting,a comfort he could only seek by looking at his aunt and what she owned.

He gazed down at the Earth again. Trees were propped up recently after the war,the Demeter Cabin overseeing it all,the perfect geographically location for each tree,plant and bush. Though recently planted,they looked so happy and green,smelling of the wet and warm Earth,the bark so naturally brown,cracked and patterned,each in its own beautiful manner.

Every crack was much pain,darkness-secrets they held. So brown,that when they were in the shadows he couldn't tell their colour. They teased him every time he looked at them,teasing him with those eyes of his,holding secrets which he yearns but never will know. Every scar,every crack,every tear that he had and was treated by him...he knew them by heart,even the ones that had faded along with the memory. He was so broken. A fallen angel. Oh,the mysteries he yearned to solve,they all lay behind those brown eyes...

"Will!"

Will jumped but composed himself before turning back.

"You coming to sleep or are you gonna keep thinking out loud all night?" Kayla unsuccessfully covered her growing smile. Will turned red for the second time that day.

"I-"

"It's obvious,Will. Come on,don't be such a drag!"

"You don't even know whom I'm talking about!"

"Nico Di Angelo!" Chorused the entire Cabin,and then rolled their eyes at the same time as if they were mechanised to do so,and to mean, _"Duh."_

Will's face went redder as he tried to form words in his head to deny the accusation.

"We have the answer on your face,Will." Kayla said,patting on his shoulder, _"Ho visto il modo di guardare a lui."(I have seen the way you look at him)  
_

* * *

At morning,everyone in the Apollo Cabin greeted him as usual,as if no confession had happened last night. As if they hadn't heard his stupid romantic poetry...

 _'Will,you baka! What were you thinking,zoning out like that? What if you had blurted out something much worse,like,about his lips or something WAY down the gutter? Like,his lips being so soft and smooth and thin and full at the same time-'_

"Gaia to Will. Gaia to Will Solace!" Austin snapped his fingers in front of Will's face."Dreaming about Nico,eh bro?"

Will held up his hands in a 'I-surrender' manner.

"Like,him sitting on your-"

"AUSTIN,NO!"Will's face and thoughts had gone from totally relaxed and happy to a blushing mess and don't-make-me-think-stuff-like-that in a matter of minutes.

Austin laughed,his cornrows swinging as he did,his quiver struggling to keep the arrows in as he doubled around the floor in laughter. Will kicked his sibling with enough force not to hurt him.

"Shut up,idiot."

And that was how he started to make up scenarios in his head,moments that would never happen with the son of Hades.

* * *

The word "boring" had a new synonym. Infirmary.

Will and his healing-siblings had cleaned the supply closet about ten times that day,hunted for an scabs or scratches on each other to heal-yup,they were _that_ desperate for something to do. Soon they had collapsed on the beds,snuggled into a comfortable position and talked in Italian to test Will's fluency(mostly about the previous night,much to Will's dismay),waiting for someone to walk in through the doors.

They all giggled like a bunch of teenage school girls( _Jessica:Like us? Me:SHUT UP)_ when Will blushed bright red and admitted that he harboured feelings for the son of Hades.

However,the giggles stopped when the door to the infirmary swung open,and the children of the Big Three,the Heroes themselves,walked in. Kayla let loose a last giggle,and then stifled quiet to not make anything more obvious when Nico met Will's gaze.

"I don't need to come in here,Grace! I'm fine!" Nico huffed at Jason,who crossed his arms and looked at Nico disapprovingly.

"Atleast get it bandaged!" Percy exclaimed,flailing his arms in a dramatic manner before adding,"You could DIE!"

Nico rolled his eyes,"And that's supposed to bother me?"

"I suppose it should." Jason said sternly,before turning to Will,"Will,be honoured to be the Ghost King's doctor."

 _"Io sono il suo medico!"(I am HIS doctor,alright!)_ Will murmured,and his siblings giggled silently,which Jason and Percy did not hear and Nico very evidently was trying hard not to pay attention to.

* * *

Nico was as grumpy as Will during Winter. He snapped at everyone who was trying to get him patched up,except Will. Will might be lanky cat stretched in sunshine,but when time comes he would not refrain from unsheathing his claws. He was almost as stubborn as Nico himself,both arguing back and forth as Will got the work done in about an hour's time. His siblings had attempted the same job for nearly the whole day which they had failed at.

When Will successfully made Nico eat a plate full of salad,he grinned,and Nico went into grumpy cat mode pulled his legs up to his chest,rested a pillow on where his knees bent and kept his chin there,wrapped in blankets like an onion bulb. His hair was one big,hot mess.

 _"Gli dèi,egli è così carino."(Gods,he's so cute)_ Will said out loud,grinning at his siblings,not quite realizing that Nico was a born and bred Italian. Nico's ears caught the quick compliment and he wanted to could take advantage here,and listen to what the Apollo Camper thinks about him.

"What was that,Solace?" Nico asked,looking innocent.

"Nothing,I just said that you look very pale."Will feigned an air of formality,as if he had _not_ been gaping over Nico over the past few hours,and as if he were a grand doctor from London.

"Oh,"Nico said back. _You baka,why can't you just tell me something that I actually want to hear?_

"Anyway,you need to sleep now. Doctor's-"

"-Orders. Yes ,I get it."

No sooner than Will had said these words Nico had nestled back into his pillows,his eyes snapping shut.

* * *

Nico didn't know when he woke up,but he assumed it was the next just lay there due to the amount of tiredness weighing on him like a sack,and probably the laziness too. Going back to sleep sounded like a much better idea...He slowly closed his eyelids again,only to hear the sound of an Ottoman being pulled closer to his bed. He dared not to open his eyes. Was it who he hoped it would be? Would it be Will?

 _"Tali lunghi occhi ciglia sprecato per un ragazzo,non credi?"(Such long eye lashes wasted on a boy,don't you think?)_ He heard the voice say. It sounded feminine. Maybe he was just getting his hopes would Will be here?It wasn't as if Will could be gay either...That guy was too handsome for his own good.

"But it's a part of Nico...And I..."A pause,as if to correct the destination of his sentence, "Every bit of Nico is beautiful,Kayla,and if anything is in the contradictory I would have reasons to prove it wrong."

Nico's heart stopped. That was Will's.

He heard the female sigh,"If only he knew..."

A long silence.

"H-He might not return the same,you know?"

"That's secondary. You need to be open with your feelings,Will."The answer was immediate and straightforward.

THERE was the proof that the love of his life was speaking. Nico wanted to sit up and admit it all. He wanted his sister to go out for one of her archery classes,and then grab Will by his T-Shirt and kiss him till they had enough. Gods,how much Nico wanted to ravish those lips,to tangle his hands in that hair,to feel the tan and warm skin under his fingertips.

 _"Io lo amo, Kayla. Ma ammettendo perderà tutto ciò che condivido con lui."_ _(I love him, Kayla. But admitting it will lose all that I share with him.)_ Nico had to fight every inch of himself to sit up straight and mirror those three words back to Will.

 _"Forse basta cadere in amore per oggi. La prima colazione?"(Maybe that's enough falling in love for today. Breakfast?)_ He heard Kayla giggle after a long silence.

And the Ottoman was slid backwards,away from the bed,and the sound of the infirmary door closing left Nico dejected.

* * *

I swear I'll update tomorrow.

I ABSOLUTELY SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX.*Crossing fingers behind my back*

 _Jessica:That's a 2,145 worded MONSTER!_

YUP!*beams proudly* All thanks to Penny. Forced me to write for 2 1/2 hours straight.

 _Jessica:Aw you poor thing. Do you want a cookie?_

YES PLEASE!

 _Jessica:Not you,I asked Penny_

But she didn't do anyt-

 _Jessica:SHE MADE YOU WRITE A FUCKING 2,145 WORDED SOLANGELO STORY_

 _..._...

...

Can I have a cookie?

 _Jessica:NOT UNTIL YOU UPDATE THIS AND THE ATHENA CABIN STORY WHERE THEY ALL READ PJO BOOKS AND SOB AND CURSE RICK RIORDAN-_

So we're all children of Athena? Hmmmm...Athena beats the record of having demigod children then

 _Jessica:Sometimes I don't know whether to kick her or hug her with that brain of hers._

THAT'S LIKE REYNA AND HYLLA!So,we're like,sisters who are queens and praetors? and,like,are you gonna like Jason?And am I gonna,like,wear a golden band thingy and be nicknamed Hylla-Twice-Kill or something?

 _Jessica:Your name WILL be TASHA-GETS-KILLED if ya don't update by tomorrow like you promised_

I NEED TO GO PEE

 _Jessica:Out of fear?_

OUT OF THE FEAR THAT I'LL STAIN MY NEW JEANS YEAH

 _Jessica:I thought you were wear sweats_

CAN I ACTUALLY GO NOW I'VE BEEN HOLDING MY PEE FOR THE PAST 2 1/2 HOURS

 _Jessica:Go. Only because we wouldn't want you to stink anymore than you already do_

Me:

Everyone:

Cat:

Annoying sister:

 _Jessica:Geddit? Stink?_

Me:

Everyone:

Cat:

Annoying sister:

 _Jessica:... go. And you all,please review! CATS RU-_

DOGS RULE!

COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW,MAYBE EVEN ITALIAN NUTELLA!

 **(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay,okay,I promised,but...I'm the queen of procrastinating! I can't be blamed! I had truckloads of homework-

 _Jessica:Repeat of excuse #534 for the 10th time!_

But-

 _Jessica:I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK AND I WENT TO SCHOOL_

I GO FOR EXTRA COACHING-

 _Jessica:On a Saturday?_

*cricket chirps*

ONWARD WITH THE STORAY-

 _Jessica:Hun,you reply right now._

I'm not writing the story-

 _Jessica:ONWARD WITH DA STORAY!_

* * *

Around half past twelve,Nico rolled out of bed. To be precise,Will _dragged_ him out of bed.

"Death Boy,get up!"

Nico groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go away,Solace."

But Will was annoyingly persistent. He kept trying to rip the covers off,or letting sunshine inside the duvets with his light bending powers. Nico finally gave up in exasperation and sat up.

"Gods dammit,Solace!Since I'm up now,do me a favour and tell me why I am denied my right to sleep!"

"Because I'm your doctor and you do as I say!"

"I don't see my name on you."

"Is that required?"

"I will decide that."

"The patients should listen to the doctors."

"I would if you started acting like one,dammit!"

"And who are you to tell me if I'm one?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

Now,up to this point,Will had expected a snarky comeback and not a reply as simple as a name in middle of an argument. He blinked as a triumphant grin stretched over the face of the Son of Hades's face. Warmth surged through him and flowed up to his cheeks as he caught sight of brown,almost black eyes looking at him with amusement.

The amusement quickly ran up his bones as their eyes met in a tender gaze,and he felt his own mouth twitching to smile-an urge-the Son of Hades's smile was rare but contagious. As he smiled softly,completely diverting Nico with his eyes,he lifted the younger boy's hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"Will Solace,"He whispered,earning a faint blush from the pale boy,"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

Nico was relieved he was let out of the infirmary that day. _So relieved._

The blonde Son of Apollo had quite basically _flirted_ with him in Italian to which Nico had a hard time pretending he didn't understand **and** to not when Kayla had coughed behind Will and told him that Nico was free to go,Nico's only goal at the moment was the door.

Oh,the freedom he felt once he was out of the door.

"Yo,Neeks!" Jason slung an arm around his shoulder. Nico groaned at the nickname and the touching.

"Happy now,Grace?"

"I should be asking _you._ "Jason winked,maybe he did not,Nico wasn't so sure. But the question made the oven inside him crank up a little,coating his cheeks with cherry red.

"Hell."The Son of Hades shivered."Absolute Hell."

"Oh?"Jason gave him the _don't-even-think-about-lying-to-me_ look.

"I know Hell like the back of my hand,Jace,"Nico said,looking seriously into his eyes,"And that horrible Son of Apollo,Will, would fit right in."

And then Nico continued grumbling about how bright the infirmary was.

"Nicky,"Jason sniggered,"Are you telling Will...to go meet your _Dad?_ "

The statement hit Nico like someone hit him with the hilt of a sword.

"W-What?"He stuttered."Jason,I-That's-No!"

Jason looked like he wanted to ,to the Son of Hades' relief,he refrained from doing so and formally corrected his glasses till they were crooked enough to be...well,not so straight. Then he crossed his arms and looked at Nico.

"You,Nico Di Angelo,have more than one similarity with my spectacles right now."Jason grinned a crooked smile that matched his glasses till it was perfectly crooked enough to be annoying to Nico. He rolled his eyes at the reference.

* * *

He did _not_ absolutely ask to along with the Apollo table.

Was it his fault he was the only person in the Hades table? No!

He should probably ask his dad to go,socialize more and bring more walking disasters to the Camp.

Now he was stuck with two _fangirls_ in his Cabin along with their girlfriends.

"Bro! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT OHGODS!"

"MY BABY NICO IS GOING ON A DATE!"

Nico looked at Piper and Annabeth as in a futile _help me_ request. They shook their heads and looked at him in the same manner.

"For the last time,it's _not_ a date!"

"TO THE FUTURE DATES!"

"YEAH BRO!"Percy squealed,then started to tear up."My baby Nico."

"Our little brother."

"Panda-pet."

"Pillow."

"Death-Boy."

"Cute little bed head-"

"JASON!"Nico yelled,followed by Percy's name."Just shut up,all of you!"

Then a knock on the door silenced them all,followed by a voice,

"Nico? You there,buddy? It's Will. Time for dinner!"

* * *

Okay,I know this is a short chapter,but I swear I'll update.I gotta go right now,And I love you all,please review,cookies to those who do~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to AnnabethLawliet for helping me out with this chapter. Thank you so, so much An!

She told me Google Translate Italian sucks and her language was Italian, so this chapter is supposed to be rich-Italianed! Thanks again,An!

* * *

" _For the last time,William-_ "Nico started.

"That's not even my name, _Nicholas-_ "

"That's not mine either!"

"I don't give a schist. Eat. The. Salad. Now." Will narrowed his eyes and glared at the pale boy,"And by 'Now',I meant right _now._ _Now!_ "

Nico could've maintained the glare longer,but he found it hard to argue back to the Son of Apollo. He sighed.

"Eat it later?"Nico put down his anger and tried something else."Please?"

"Nope." Will was highly immune to Nico's pleading face at times.

* * *

"Nicholas." Whisper-yelled an exasperated Son of Apollo.

"Hades,William-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I do what I want-!" Nico stuck out his tongue.

"YOU NEED SUN,YOU WILL NOT LOOK LIKE A PROCESSED CHEESESTICK!"

"PRO- Wait,I thought _all_ cheesesticks were processed. Also,why am I looking like a cheesestick?"

"Because you're so PALE!"

"THAT'S MY SKIN TONE!"

"ITALIANS ARE OLIVE-SKINNED!"

"MAYBE I'M AN EXCEPTION!"

"YOU ARE NOT. I'VE SEEN YOU WHEN YOU WERE TEN,"

And Nico had to give in.

* * *

"Absolutely no burgers!" Will said firmly.

"Then what's the use of going to McDonalds?!" Retorted Nico.

"To eat a healthy chicken salad."

"That's not healthy!"

"Well,whatever is the healthiest in that preservative-filled excuse of a food place," Replied Will, earning a glare from the dark haired boy.

"Don't insult McDonalds unless and until you want to find yourself on the wrong end of my sword."

"Oh,I'm sure you would love to skewer me with your sword and take me to Elysium," Deadpanned Will."I'm pretty sure everyone would totally appreciate doing that to their best healer."

Lou Ellen and Cecil squeaked in embarrassment at the double meaning the sentence held,causing Will and Nico to turn and look at them with concern. Cecil grinned wide,and elbowed Lou Ellen playfully. Lou Ellen tried to hide a growing grin as well when she quipped,

"Shush Cecil. Don't deflower our little innocent bubbas. They're too innocent to understand the innuendo," She winked as Cecil squealed at her side about OTPs.

* * *

"Get. Up. Now." Will mustered out the word one by one every time he attempted pulling Nico out of bed. "It's not healthy sleeping in till 1!"

"'M tired. Go away."

"Sleeping in late can make you feel tired too. Now get up,or else I'm looking through your closet invading every bit of personal space," Threatened Will.

Nico's eyes snapped open. "No!"

"Got a picture of your girlfriend in there,Death Boy?" Teased Will,grinning.

"I-I don't h-have..."He hid his face back in the pillow,face burning. Then he threw the pillow at Will,"Screw you,Solace!"

* * *

 _Why_ do you help me? Do I look like I need help!?" Nico snapped.

"Yes!" Yelled Will." _L'ho fatto perché ti amo, tu stupido, dannatamente affascinante figlio_ _di Ade_!"

Then Will flushed a bright scarlet at what he said, Nico looked like he was deciding whether to run away. Misunderstanding(and taking advantage of the misunderstood expression) Will tried to change his sentence through translation.

"I said that you should really stop arguing and listen to me." Will managed. Nico's eyes glinted darkly,giving Will the urge to find cover or some defence material immediately. Then his expression softened a bit, and the corner of his lip twitched upwards- _was he smiling?!_

"Oh really?" His _voice_ was dangerously soft. Then, two words came along with a growl that erupted in the back of his throat:" _Non mentirmi._ "

Will's eyes widened at the words;pure smooth, rich Italian, heavily accented and perfectly worded, enough to make his stomach do flips- _How much has he been understanding?!_

None of that mattered now, for his lips were covered with Nico's, his sword-calloused fingers running through his hair,his brown eyes shut.

So maybe being a late bloomer wasn't so bad.

* * *

 _L'ho fatto perché ti amo, tu stupido, dannatamente affascinante figlio_ _di Ade_!-I did that because I love you, you stupid, attractive Son Of Hades!

 _Non mentirmi._ -Don't lie to me.

* * *

 **TA-DA-DA  
**

 **TA-DA-DA**

 **TA-TTA-DA(DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORAY,BAE!**

 **Yes, I will update The Athena Cabin story, else Nell will end me for all eternity to come. Of course _tigrotto_ , nothing offensive. I still love you :)  
**

 _And for those of you who do not know about Agnella... Well, let's just say I was correct about Tasha here in the "Drunk" Solangelo fic. I ship it with Deadly Huggles (Tanella forever! Wait, that sounds like Nutella...) ANYWAY! How was the last chap of the Language of Music? Hope you guys liked it,and tell me how it was! (Translation:Leave a review :) *innocence*)  
_


End file.
